Outlaw Princess series of one-shots
by sweet-on-ryan
Summary: This will be a series of one-shots connecting Tig and Jess' story to the sequel and their Daughter Alexa Rose Trager's story. If you haven't read Outlaw Princess they might not make a ton of sense sometimes. Will have a little bit of everything, fluff, smut, and violence most likely...hello its the Sons here!
1. Chapter 1

I would just like to say thank you to all the people who read Outlaw Princess. The ones who were with my from the beginning of it. To the ones who found it later. This will be a serious of one shots that connect Outlaw Princess to the sequel that will be coming. They will have different points of view and you will know who is talking based on the name of the one shot. This first one is Jess. The beginning of it is an exert from O.P. and if what is being talked about in the one-shot was mentioned in the story I will be doing that :D Enjoy

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Sons of Anarchy or anything you recognize, that honor is bestowed upon Kurt Sutter and FX. I own Jess and what you don't know.

* * *

_Then you trace your little finger over my crow on my shoulder. It's been there since two weeks after I got out of the hospital from my coma. Happy did it, it sits on my left shoulder over the scar from the gunshot. The wings stretch from my clavicle to the edge of my shoulder, the head curving with over my shoulder, and in its claws is a frying pan._

One shot number one: Jess gets inked.

* * *

I was sitting at the clubhouse bar on Thursday afternoon two weeks after I had gotten out of the hospital. I was trying my damnedest not bounce with excitement on my stool. Tig and Happy would be back soon and I'd finally get my ink. Tig and I had talked about it the night I had gotten home. He had told me that after Hap and him got back from a ride up to Tacoma he'd have Hap ink me. The skin on my shoulder was pretty much healed. The inside still had a long road ahead of it. I'd started physical therapy on it I this week and that would be a bitch.

* * *

It had taken a week to get out of the hospital after I woke up from my coma. Simone had taken great care of me and Koz had behaved around Tig and I. My room had never been empty after I woke up it filled with my family. Uncle Wayne had come in about two day after I woke up.

"Jess, honey." he said as he settled into the chair by my bed. "I hate to do this honey, but I have to." his eyes flicked to Tig. Tig simply nodded his head and turned to me.

"Unser isn't her as your Uncle. He's here as Chief." I understood what he was saying. I mean of everything he was saying, shit I hadn't really been filled in on all the details of what happened. Of what I was supposed to say. Fear flashed in my eyes and Tig pulled me closer into his side.

"Unser, here is at a bit of a stalemate. He knows we found you beat up and shot in your truck, but there is no trace of who did it to you." I looked at him.

"I'm sorry Uncle Wayne, I don't remember much. I'm sure with all I've been through it's a common thing." I tried to hide the tremble in my voice. I really didn't know what to do here.

"That's what I figured, don't worry honey. I'm sure that it's over, no one will come back here to hurt you….not if they know whats good for them." Unser stood and patted my foot. "On a side note, terrible about what happened to the old Miller place. Damn teenagers causing trouble, burnt the place down after a party. Looks like a cigarette started the whole thing." He turned and headed for the door. "Take care honey." he called as he walked out.

"I fucking love that old man." Tig said laughing.

* * *

Four days later I was home and sitting in my living room. I had gotten home this afternoon and my house had been filled with my family and food and laughter. Donna had brought the kids by. Ellie was 6 and Kenny was three years old. Donna had been three months pregnant with Kenny when Opie had gotten arrested. Opie hadn't even gotten to be there for the birth of his son because of the piece of shit Kyle. That was all behind us now. Kyle couldn't hurt anyone ever again, thanks to my Old Man.

Now though my home was quiet everyone had just left and Tig was going around making sure all the doors and windows were locked. I was getting everything I ever wanted. My mind flashed to one of the last nights I'd spent at my parents house. I watched my father do this same routine and thought of how I wanted that with Tig and now I finally had it. We were safe and life could go back to normal, Tig and I could find our way in this together. So why did I have this nagging feeling in the back of my mind that something was missing. I had everything a girl could ever dream of, we were nowhere near ready for kids so what was it. I had a home, a loving family, the Old Man of my dreams, I was safe. What more could a girl ask for?…ink!

Tig had seemed a little confused when he walked back into the living room and I had asked him how much he loved me.

"Kitten, I love you more than just about anything in this world." His lips were on mine and I tangled my fingers in his hair. When he pulled back to allow us to breath. I smiled at him, fingers skimming his neck as I brought my hands around to his chest.

"Enough to give me something?" I asked.

"What do you need, what do you want, you hurting you want pain meds?" his hands ran over me as if he could sense what I wanted by feeling me.

"No Tigger nothing like that, I was just sitting here thinking how I had it all. All I had ever dreamed of in life. But there's just one part missing." My hands played across his chest and my fingers kneading his muscles through the shirt he wore.

"What's missing baby, what do you want?" he asked me trailing kisses down my neck.

"Well, it's just I always wanted to wear your crow. No woman ever has, and I know you love me. I know you won't ever stop. We live together, you patched me. It's as official as it gets in our world…except I don't have your ink." I tried to brush it off but the thought had nagged me for a few days now.

"That's what this is all about?" he chuckled. "Baby I was gonna let you heal some more, then ask you." Tig's eyes searched my face for an answer why this had bugged me.

"Really? You weren't going to just leave it as it was?" I breathed out staring into his eyes.

"Kitten I had thought about the ink before…you got hurt." he still couldn't bring himself to say what had happened. "I already knew where I wanted it…so after that happened I just needed to let you heal and be able to put it where I wanted it." his lips traced my shoulders curve.

"I wanted it on your shoulder, its wing to start here."he kissed a spot just below my clavicle. His lips traced a path out and over my shoulder. "I want the wings spread as if it's flying and the body will hug your shoulder. The other wing will wrap around the front. The head will rest here." he licked the side of my neck right where it meets my shoulder. I could see it in my mind.

* * *

Happy had been working on the tattoo for about an hour now and the pattern of dragging the tattoo gun across my skin then wiping had lulled me. I didn't really even feel the pain anymore. I was to lost in the thoughts of how fucking perfect it all was.

"Almost done, Jess." Happy's raspy voice drew me from my thoughts. I smiled and let him finish up. Tig was sitting at the bar watching as was most of the club. Donna was sitting in the seat by me, smiling at me. We had gotten even closer since I had gotten out of the hospital.

* * *

It was about a week ago now, she had come over and brought the kids for lunch. They were playing in the backyard while we sat on the porch watching them. "He really loves you." her eyes still on the kids but I knew what she was talking about.

"That whole time when you were in the coma. We were all so scared, but he never left your side." her eyes were now on me. Tears in them as she reached for my hand. "I was so wrong about him Jess. You are his world and he was so broken it was heart wrenching. Everytime I'd go to see you he just looked worse and worse." tears were pooling in my eyes now.

"He's always loved me Donna, I knew it was in there. Knew he could let it out, he just had to admit it to himself." I swiped at the tears falling down my cheeks. We hugged and talked for hours until Opie and Tig walked through the back door. The kids were asleep in our laps, Kenny in mine, Ellie in Donna's. Opie took Kenny from me and Donna stood.

"Guess we'd better get these guys home. They need dinner and baths before I let them go to sleep for the night." She said kissing my cheek, Opie did the same and said he'd see Tig later. My life was just about damn near perfect.

* * *

When Happy announced he was done I leapt from my chair and ran to the bathroom to see it. It was perfect. It looked like it had been draped on my shoulder as it flew. The head just where Tig had wanted it, the claws following the curve down my arm. I gasped when I saw it there in the crows claws….a frying pan. It was so perfect and I didn't even try to hide the tears as I felt Tig's arms wrap around my waist.

"I love it baby." we both said at the same time. Life was going to amazing as Tig Trager's Old Lady.


	2. Chapter 2: Tig the conquering hero

So this one-shot has no real point…I just sort of saw it. It's complete fluff but I love it.

I just want to say thanks to the Freak Circle who welcomed me in with open arms and helped me to brush off a scathing review. Y'all are amazing :D

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own SOA or anything you recognize.

* * *

Chapter two: Tig the conquering hero.

Jess was upstairs in our room doing some girly shit, granted I love that the shit kept her soft and smelling amazing. But she takes so much fucking time getting ready, we were going to Clay and Gemma's for a dinner! A dinner we were supposed to be at in half an hour. She didn't need to go all fucking out. Jeans, boots, a shirt, and her patch how fucking hard?

_She takes a long fucking time but its worth it. _Always with the voice in the back of my mind when it comes to her. Fine I'd sit here in my man cave and clean my knife waiting for her. Hell who was I kidding, I fucking loved that I could do just that. Wait for her to finish getting ready, a months ago I wasn't sure she would even wake up. I'd hoped but I was slowly giving up on her, not anymore. I knew how strong Kitten was, I love that strong bitch upstairs. My strong bitch, my Old Lady.

I heard a high-pitched scream come from upstairs. "Jess!" I roared flying down the hallway and racing up the stairs. "Jess?! what's wrong?" I yelled rounding the door into our room.

She was standing on top of the dresser, how the fuck did she get up there? Tears starting to form in her eyes, her hand sprang up when I cleared the door. "Run, Tig, run!" she screamed at me.

My eyes scanned the room, I listened intently, what danger had I missed? I saw nothing to run from, nothing to scare her like this. Shit is this some sort of PTSD, I knew I'd woken up plenty of night thinking I was still out at war when I was really safe in the clubhouse, and then more recently in this very room with Jess curled beside me.

"Baby, what's the matter? What's got you scared?" I calmly moved closer to her.

"Tig stop, you gotta stop. It's gonna get you." she whimpered.

What the fuck…shit did she take one of the pills on my nightstand? I was about to ask her when she spoke again.

"Tig, the spider. It's huge and brown and its going to kill you. Look!" she screamed. Fucking hell, I love her. I laughed at her, sure get kidnapped by a crazy ex-son she does just fine. Sleep next to a self-professed killer, and not bat an eye-lash. But throw a spider into the mix and she freaks out.

I looked at the floor sure enough there it was a huge spider. About the size of a half-dollar. I slowly walked up to it, raised my foot and brought the heel of my black steel toed boot down on it. Killing it, then I walked over to her nightstand and got a tissue. I cleaned the spider from the carpet and off my boot. Disposed of it and turned to Jess, who had lowered herself to sitting on the dresser now.

"Baby, it was a spider, its dead now." I stroked her cheek and looked her in the eye. She took a deep breath and I could see her body relax.

"Thank you so much Tigger." she leaned in and kissed my lips. I wanted to pull her off the dresser and around my hips. I wanted to but I was a little to attached to my penis and Gemma would hack it off slowly if we were late for this. It was the first family dinner since Jess got out of the hospital, Gem was going big.

"We gotta go Kitten." I pulled away from her setting her on her feet on the ground. She squirmed closer to me, eyes darting around the floor. "Relax, Jess. It's dead, I didn't see any others. It's just a fucking spider." I laughed at her.

"Just a fucking spider? Oh just you wait Alex Trager…just you wait." she laughed at me. "You won't laugh when I say 'relax baby, relax. It's just a fucking doll." My eyes popped open in shock, she wouldn't dare….Or would she?

* * *

I just "saw this happen before my eyes" this morning. Guess no sleep makes my stories just a little to real for me. Again, if you are reading "Me and God Love Her" too don't worry I'm still working on it. This story just has a strong pull on me and these little one shots flow out of my fingers quite effortlessly.


End file.
